


Dance with the Devil

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Lucifer is a human, Vegas marriage, Yeah...I reference Cinderella, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt Requested by @thetalesofmooseandsquirrel: “We accidentally got married in Vegas. Oops.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> It’s sort of a human AU Lucifer. Hope that’s okay. Hope I wrote the character decently too. First time I've ever written him. Lemme know! :)

The way he approached you that night was charming to say the least. As charming as one could be in the Las Vegas nightclub. The music is loud, the fast paced bass vibrating in your chest. You and your friends are occupying some of the few seats at the bar that could be found. The only buzz you’re rocking is the one you’d acquired from pre-gaming earlier. 

"Uh hello!? We need drinks!” your friend calls out to some faraway bartender. The suave and charming man appears at your side when your head is turned. 

“I’ll buy you some drinks,” he offers, winking at you. You’re taken aback by his attentions. He’s offering for you and your friends, easily getting the bartender’s attention, but his eyes are trained on you. Which you don’t mind because he’s uniquely sexy. He’s wearing silver dress slacks and black button up dress shirt. His hair is blonde and he’s got a bit of a beard going on. You smile invitingly at him. “What’s your name?” he asks leaning in towards your ear and speaking over the music. 

“Y/N. And you?” you reply. 

“Lucifer.” Your eyes go wide with surprise. 

“Seriously? What, did your mom really name you after the devil?!” Your friends are looming over your shoulder, ogling your admirer. He smirks at you. 

“No. She named me after that cat in Cinderella,” he says sarcastically. You laugh and he smiles with you. “I prefer to think of my namesake as the fallen angel. Sounds more alluring, don’t you think?” There’s a wicked twinkle in his eye when he says that. 

Lucifer leads you and your friends to his VIP booth where several other people are gathered. Your friends engage with them while Lucifer dotes on you. 

“What do you do for a living?” you ask. 

“I’m an attorney in California. ‘Attorney to the Stars.’” he announces dramatically. You giggle. 

“And your business doesn’t suffer from a name like Lucifer." 

"Sweetheart, my business is thriving because of my name. It makes me sound intimidating.” You silently agree with him. 

As the night goes on, Lucifer orders more drinks while you and your friends huddle in a corner, discussing your potential conquests. 

“Y/N! Pay attention to meee,” Lucifer whines, coming up from behind and nuzzling your neck, dropping kisses and nipping at your skin, sending shivers down your spine. You giggle, turn around and allow yourself to be enveloped in his arms. 

He drops a light kiss to your lips. It seems to surprise the both of you as if there was literally a spark at the touch of his lips to yours. You smile and stand on your toes, pressing a deeper kiss to his lips. 

And that’s the last thing you remember that night. 

 

* * *

 

You wake up naked in a bed of silver satin sheets in a room painted red with burgundy curtains on the windows. 

You have no idea where you are or how you got here. Your hangover is slight and not as powerful as it’d usually be considering you’d apparently blacked out. On the nightstand is a glass of water and some aspirin. You take it, assuming it’s for you. You seek out your phone but aren’t finding it. Lucifer walks in just then with a tray of food. 

“Good morning, Gorgeous!” You clutch at the sheets and pull them up to your chin. 

“Oh my god,” you say, cursing yourself for getting into this situation and then looking the handsome blonde man up and down. He’s wearing boxers and nothing else. He grins. 

“No, no. Not God. Lucifer.” He winks at you as he sets the tray of food in your lap. “Breakfast in bed, my angel?” You can’t help the giddy grin that spreads across your face. You try to hide it by looking around the room. 

“What is this? The red room of pain?” you say, letting some sass creep into your voice. Lucifer scoffs at you. 

“Uhhh, more like the red room of  _love_ ,” he corrects you, getting up to go to the window and pull back the curtains on the windows. “Excuse me for the theatrics. I like red.” You want to get up and look out the window but your nudity holds you back. But you can see from your place in the California king-sized bed that out the window is a gloriously beautiful view of the beach and the sea. 

“Where are we?” you say, your voice slightly panicky. 

“My place. Malibu,” Lucifer answers. Your jaw drops. 

“That’s a four hour drive from Vegas. No way.” Lucifer shrugs. 

“Well it’s a 1 hour flight and I have a private plane.” 

“And my friends just let me leave Vegas with a stranger?” you say, incredulous. Lucifer frowns. 

“Well we’re hardly strangers. But they know you’re here. Your phone is charging in the kitchen and they have my number.” You run your fingers through your hair, noting that you have a serious case of bedhead…or is it sex hair? The night is slowly starting to come back to you. 

“Did you abduct me?” Lucifer’s eyes go wide with concern. He comes back to sit next to you on the bed and takes your hand. 

“Nooo. You were totally conscious and consenting the whole way here. You passed out after some more celebratory drinks here.” You frown, confused.

“What were we celebrating?” Lucifer runs his fingers through his hair before meeting your gaze. 

**“We…uhh…accidentally got married in Vegas…”**  he shrugs,  **“oops.”** He looks so broken up about it.  _Not._  Your eyes feel like they’re bulging out of your head. Oh my god. This can’t be happening. Are you really one of those girls who gets drunk and marries a stranger? You briefly wonder if an annulment would be an option but from the way Lucifer seems to have become distracted by your nudity, you figure that’s out of the question. The memories come back to you and you recall that not only did the two of you consummate this marriage but it’d been more than once. And… _it was good._

“Oh my god,” you say to yourself as you stare at the food Lucifer has laid out in front of you: bacon, eggs and pancakes with a glass of orange juice. “What are we gonna do?” you say, mostly to yourself. 

Lucifer leans in to kiss your lips and not only do you let it happen but you purse your lips, happily and instinctively receiving the affection. 

“Come on baby. It’s not that bad. You said last night that you live in a tiny apartment in LA. Move in here. Be mine. Let’s give it a shot. Take a chance on me and dance with the devil.” He takes your left hand and slides something metal onto your finger. You look down to see the most beautiful diamond ring fitting your finger perfectly.

As the years go by, the two of you happily perfect the story of how you met.


End file.
